The Beast Man
by Game Ghost
Summary: Raven helps make Beast Boy a man. One shot.


I own nothing.

Hope you all enjoy this story ;)

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in Titan's Tower reading a book of dark and gloomy poetry when Beast Boy walked into the room. He walked up next to Raven and knelt beside the coach. He tapped his finger at the top of Raven's book to get her attention. Raven closed her book and asked Beast Boy,

"Can I help you?" Beast Boy took her hands in his, looked her in the eye, and said,

"That is what I came to ask you Rae." Beast Boy looked her in the eyes with a deep desperate need. "Please…please Rae" Beast Boy pleaded. He put his head in her lap and with a muffled voice said, "I need your help…" Raven ran her hand over Beast Boy's hair and full of concern she asked,

"What can I help you with?" Beast Boy raised his head and said,

"Without your help, I can never be a man." Raven's eyes opened in surprise.

"What?" she asked. "A…a man?"

"Yes Rae, a **real** man" Beast Boy said. "But…I can't do it alone. Cyborg, he's been teasing me…it's been really upsetting. I want to be a man. You're the only one I can come to; you're the only one that I **trust**. Please, please, please help me Rae." Raven held his gaze and stared into Beast Boy's forest green eyes that were filled with water, begging her for help. Raven squeezed Beast Boy's hands encouragingly and said,

"Yes…I'll help you." Beast Boy's face lightened immediately.

"R-really Rae? You will? You'll really help me?" he asked her.

"Of course I will" Raven said. "Now wipe away your tears, men don't cry." Beast Boy smiled and nodded, wiping his teary eyes. "Now lead me to your room, you're about to be Beast **Man**" Raven said smiling. Beast Boy took her by the hand and lead her to his room. His heart beat loud in his chest excited about what was to come. When he reached his room he opened his door for Raven and allowed her to enter first. He closed the door behind him and they began…

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

* * *

"Oh...yes, yes, right there!" Raven called out. "Ooh, ooh wait, a little further up, yes, yes!" Raven shouted. Beast Boy ran a hand over his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow. "Yes! You're gonna do it Beast Boy! Yes!"

"Raven! It's happening! It's…It's happening!" Beast Boy told her his heart beating wild in his chest.

"Keep it going, just a little more, just a little harder! Yes!" she cried frantically.

"Raven! I'm gonna…I'm…gonna! Do it! **YEEEAAAAAH**!" Beast Boy howled.

"Oh my god you did it!" Raven shouted. "That…was…incredible."

"I know! I couldn't have done it without you Raven…" Beast Boy said looking at her lovingly. He set down the video game controller and sat next to Raven on his bed. "There is no way I could have beaten the Ganondorf if it wasn't for you. It was impossible for me to read the strategy guide and hit the controls at the same time."

"Oh it was no problem" Raven said closing and putting down the _**Zelda: The Ocarina of Time**_ strategy guidebook.

"No really Rae, if it wasn't for you I could never have spotted all those heart pieces or any of the weak spots for all the bosses" Beast Boy said. "Since my contacts are being made by the optometrist I could never have read all the small print. Now Cyborg can stop teasing me about not ever having beaten this game. He's been giving me hell over it." Beast Boy put a hand over Ravens and told her,

"I swore to myself I would not be a man until I conquered and beat this game, and its thanks to you that I could. I beat that evil smug Gerudo magician only with your help. Thank you Raven." Raven smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.

"My pleasure" she said with her eyes closed. "You can repay the favor by teaching me how to activate Fox McCloud's reflector shield in Super Smash Bros. Beast Boy."

"That's Beast **Man** now Rae" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Whatever" she said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. This story came to me the other night when I finally achieved man-hood myself. For 12 years I put off beating The Ocarina of time and I FINALLY DID IT! WHOOO! Mission accomplished!


End file.
